


Hoist the colours

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle for hogwarts aftermath, Difficult Decisions, Dumbledore comes back, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fred Lives, Injured fred, M/M, Mpreg, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Proud Parents, Quidditch World Cup, Quidditch match, Remus Lupin Lives, Wedding Day, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is over and Fred is amongst those injured George is overjoyed that his brother is alive and has some exciting news to tell him but he wonders whether he should tell him amidst all the grief but Fred soon guesses when he see's George looking at himself in the mirror. The students gather in the great hall to say farewell to the students who had sadly died and just when all hope seems lost an old face returns and the school is once again as it used to be enemies become friends and Fred and George receive some the news of a lifetime and the career they'd always dreamed of can finally happen. Professor Dumbledore arranges a two days of Quidditch and for Oliver wood it's time for him to hand the captain colours to Fred and George but their nerves get the better of them before their first day of matches but with some useful words from Oliver they lead their team to the final day where they face the one team they've never won against can they do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's the least I could do

As the sun rose behind the school the dust finally began to settle the hospital wing was full with patients and the bodies of those who had sadly given their lives to defend the school Harry walked into the hospital and approached the nurse she said 'Harry dear it's good to see you' Harry said 'I was looking for professor Snape's body' the nurse said 'He's just over there' Harry turned and walked down the long line of bed's he smiled as he passed Fred's bed George was fast asleep with his head resting on Fred's chest but what made him smile even more was Ron sat beside Hermione as she recovered from some rather nasty burns eventually he reached Snape's bed taking a seat beside the bed he said 'You tried to protect them and for that I'm grateful' Ron walked over and said 'Hey mate are you alright' Harry said 'Yeah fine how is she' Ron said 'She's awake she wants to see you' Harry followed Ron back over to Hermione's bed Hermione said 'You did it Harry you destroyed the dark lord' Harry said 'No I didn't we did we did it together and I couldn't have done it without you two helping me' Ron said 'Oh stop it mate you'll make her cry'.

That night George sat up and realised he'd been asleep pretty much all day he gently stroked his swollen stomach as the baby kicked deep down he knew he had to tell Fred that they were going to have a baby but was now the right time what with all the sadness and grief. As the students went about their own business Tonks went to meet Remus in the courtyard during the battle she'd received many scars and she'd now decided to let Remus see her as she truly was but deep down she was worried that would who she was who she really was be enough because she was not using her magic to help her this time this is perhaps the greatest risk she'd ever taken to be seen as she truly was Remus looked up as she approached him in the courtyard Remus said 'Who are you really' Tonks said 'I am Nymphadora Tonks and I know I'm not as beautiful as some women but I this is the real me my magic is just something that helps me look beautiful when I need it most' Remus said 'You look beautiful whenever I see you and I want to look upon you every day will you marry me' Tonks flung her arms around Remus and said 'Yes with all my heart' George watched from behind the clock in the tower he was happy for them and he hoped one day he and Fred would be married.

 

Two days passed since the battle and on a warm summers afternoon the students and teachers gathered in the great hall to mourn those who had died as the students stood up to say a last goodbye the doors flung open and a bright white light shone into the great hall and from out of the light walked professor Dumbledore the students all gasped and with a wave of his magic the school began to look like it did before the battle. After a busy afternoon Fred and George were busy sorting out the boy's dormitory Fred said 'George where's my Quidditch Goggles' George said 'I think there in here Freddie' Fred walked into the bathroom and stopped when he saw George looking at himself in the mirror and that was when he noticed the slight swelling in George's stomach Fred said 'When were you going to tell me' George said 'I wanted to tell you when you woke up in the hospital but so many people have been killed and I didn't know if it was the appropriate time' Fred said 'I understand do we know what it is yet' George said 'Professor McGonagall say's it's to early to tell yet' Fred pulled his brother into a passionate kiss but they broke apart when Oliver wood walked into the room Oliver said 'You don't have to hide your relationship any longer. I um came to give you this' Fred took the envelope and said 'Look George it's from the England Quidditch team' holding their breaths they both red the letter George said 'Oh my god I cannot believe it we've made the team but how' Oliver said 'The captain is a friend of mine I spoke to him and said how greater players you both were' Fred said 'It feels strange knowing we will never play at Hogwarts again' Oliver said 'Well actually you will Dumbledore has decided to hold two days of Quidditch to celebrate the end of term. Actually I wanted to give you these'.

Fred opened the box and inside were the Gryffindor Quidditch captain colours George said 'It's your captain colours but won't you need them' Oliver said 'I spoke to professor McGonagall my time as Captain has come to an end I've learnt all I can now it's time for me to move on' Fred said 'But what makes you think that we can do it' Oliver said 'Because I have had the privilege of watching you play when you were in your first year to your last game in the fifth year and every time I watched you both train or play I knew you'd make fantastic captains one day and it was the least I could do for two amazing friends' Fred and George both hugged Oliver and said 'We're going to miss you so much mate will we ever see you again' Oliver said 'You might come and see me in America if you like I'm joining their Quidditch team'.

The next morning Fred and George called a meeting of the Quidditch team Harry and the team were all supportive of Fred and George and they were improving a lot with each practice session that passed but the day before the tournament was due to start nerves got the better of George and Fred and they were worried they'd never win the first match let alone the tournament. Oliver walked into the Gryffindor Quidditch tent and said 'You know if you rub any harder you'll rub holes in them so what's going on you should be resting for tomorrow not stressing yourselves out by worrying' George said 'It's just nerves getting the better of us how do you cope with the pressure' Oliver said 'There are many ways to deal with nerves before a game but the best thing is just to get some food inside you and a good nights sleep' Fred said 'Yeah maybe your right mate. Come on Georgie lets go to the banquet and get some food'.  


	2. We want to win and by a large margin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George prepare their team for the first match on day 1 against Slytherin it's a fierce match with all players playing dirty and after they win the first match Harry wonders why Draco pulled back and allowed him to catch the snitch Draco apologises to Harry for everything that had happened to him and asks that they put aside their differences and become friends Harry agrees. Gryffindor face off against Hufflepuff and make it through to the last day of Quidditch. After the first day there is a Ball in the great hall and Harry comes face to face with the one person he thought he would never see again and Fred and George have a big decision to make. The Weasley's head back to the burrow after the second day of Quidditch and prepare for Fred and George's wedding but when Percy forces himself on Ginny she's left fighting for her life and Harry realises he may need to face the future alone.

Fred and George woke to the sound of Quidditch horns sounding in the common room Fred rolled over and put his pillow over his head George said 'Why do they have to party so early in the morning It's not as if we've won yet' Fred said 'I know so inconsiderate' George lifted up Fred's pillow and kissed him on the forehead Fred reached out and placed his right hand on George's swollen stomach George said 'I'm going to have to be careful today any impact on the womb and the baby will die' Fred held up his wand and waved it around George and George began to glow George said 'What was that' Fred said 'Protection for you and our little miracle'. Fred and George changed into their Quidditch jumpers, trousers, shin & Elbow & wrist guards before making their way down to the great hall for breakfast but George found he had no appetite whatsoever Harry said 'Here have some toast George' Ron said 'Harry's right George you need your strength for today' George said 'I'm not hungry guy's okay' George stood up and walked out into the courtyard Fred was following closely behind he handed George an apple and a glass of pumpkin Juice Fred said 'I know your not hungry but your not just eating for yourself anymore you have our child inside you and that little one is going to need all vitamins and nutrients you can give it'.

Later that morning Fred and George were busy preparing for the first match Harry and the others walked in Fred said 'Right me and my brother expect all your effort today we expect to win and by a large margin' Harry said 'We can do this let's hoist the Gryffindor colours' Fred and George stood in the platform with the others the Slytherin team were stood beside them as the horns sounded both teams took to the sky Fred and George both flew around together getting hundreds of cheers from the Gryffindor fans Molly and Arthur walked up into the stands where professor Dumbledore was sat Molly said 'We're not late are sir' Dumbledore said 'No not at all their just warming up' Arthur said 'Where are Fred and George I thought they were beating' Dumbledore said 'Their just flying around the flags up there. And their trying their hands at Chasing' the players circled around the middle of the pitch as Madam Hooch walked out onto the pitch to start the game Madam Hooch said 'Now I want a nice clean game from all of you' the Bludgers were released followed by the golden snitch Harry immediately latched his eyes onto it the Quaffle was thrown up into the air and Fred dived into the game and took hold of the Quaffle flying off towards the Slytherin hoops Marcus Flynn came up alongside him but Fred kicked him away and threw the Quaffle into the middle hoop soon George and Fred were scoring goal after goal and Gryffindor were leading by Sixty points.

Harry eventually caught sight of the snitch and flew off after it he saw Draco appear beside him but then Harry noticed him pull back giving Harry plenty of time to catch the snitch Lee Jordan said 'He's done Harry potter has caught the snitch Gryffindor wins a fantastic first game for Gryffindor's new Captains Fred and George Weasley they move on to play Hufflepuff'. The Gryffindor team were given time to get their strength back George walked over to where Fred was sat and said 'I thought you were amazing out there' Fred said 'Really oh I thought I was all over the place' George stopped his brother by passionately kissing his soft lips meanwhile Draco was sat taking off his arm braces when Harry walked over and said 'Can I ask you why you pulled back and allowed me to catch the snitch' Draco said 'Because Gryffindor deserved to win. Look I know nothing can ever make up for all the times I was horrible to you but I'd really like us to be friends' Harry said 'I'm not doing this because I've forgiven you I'm doing this because the war has bought sorrow on us all' Fred walked over and said 'Harry time to get ready' Harry joined his team and prepared to face off against Hufflepuff once again George was first in and grabbed the Quaffle flying off towards the hoops and kicking it through the middle hoop Fred caught the Quaffle as it thrown back into play and sent it flying back through the middle hoop before to long Harry caught sight of the snitch he stood up on his broom and jumped forwards catching the snitch.

 

The Gryffindor stands burst into applause as Harry flew around the stadium holding the snitch once the team were back in the common room there was a huge celebration. As the sun set the students and teachers were preparing for a ball to celebrate the end of the first day of Quidditch Fred was stood In the hall outside the great hall waiting for George when Molly and Arthur walked over Fred said 'I didn't know you were here' Arthur said 'We came to watch the Quidditch matches we're very proud of you both' Fred said 'I know we kinda upset you both when we told you we wanted to get married' Molly said 'Oh Fred you and George have fought so long to be together and all me and your father want is for you two to be happy' Arthur said 'Your mothers right' Fred looked over towards the staircase and saw his brother walking down the stairs Fred walked over and said 'You look handsome I swear your glowing' George said 'The babies kicking away it's quite painful actually' as they entered the ballroom they saw hundreds of students and teachers dancing Fred said 'Shall we dance' George nodded and followed Fred onto the dance floor but as the night went on the baby was still kicking and George felt his waters break he rushed out of the ballroom and up the stairs Tonks and Remus were stood outside when they spotted George running up the stairs unsure what was wrong they followed him Tonks looked in the shower room and found George sat on the floor in pain as she got closer she noticed he was pushing Tonks said 'Remus go and find Fred and the nurse. George look at me your doing really well when the next contraction comes I need you to push down hard' George followed Tonks instructions and pushed hard and soon the shower room was filled with the sound of a small baby crying.

Fred was sat talking to his parents when Remus approached him Fred said 'Remus is everything alright' Remus said 'You need to go to the Gryffindor shower rooms Tonks is in there with your brother' Molly said 'Fred what's wrong' Fred said 'The baby' Molly and Arthur looked at each other and followed Fred as they entered the shower room George was sat on one of the benches in the corner he looked up and said 'Freddie come and meet our daughter' Fred walked over and sat down beside his brother and gazed lovingly at his daughter Molly said 'Oh she's so precious she has white hair that's very rare' Tonks said 'She's like me she's a Metamorphmagus' Arthur said 'A great gift. So lads what are you going to call her' George said 'Briar rose' Fred and George named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Fred and George were given a private room in the castle Ron and Hermione were keen to meet the baby so they came bearing flowers and gifts Hermione said 'She's beautiful congratulations could I possibly hold her' George smiled and carefully passed the baby over to Hermione Fred said 'Ron we need to tell you something that will benefit both of you I guess you've heard we've been excepted into the England Quidditch team' Ron nodded George said 'We'd like you to take over the Joke shop' Ron said 'I can't do that it's your shop it's all you both ever dreamed of' Fred said 'And we've had good times there but now it's time for you to take it over and keep it going think of it as a way of providing for your family' Ron said 'Your right I'll do it'.

 

The next morning the last day of Quidditch had been cancelled and all the students sat in the great hall to remember all who had fallen in the battle Dumbledore stood up and said 'Everyone rise we shall no observe a two minutes silence to remember our friends who fell in defence of this school' the bell chimed George looked down at the floor and thought how lucky he was he nearly lost his brother but here he was stood beside him holding their daughter who let out a small cry as she woke up Fred quietly sung to her and rocked her gently in his arms until she went back to sleep after the two minutes silence was over Dumbledore said 'Now although the second day of Quidditch could not happen the teachers and myself still feel the Quidditch cup needs to be presented. So we've decided to present it to the house with the most points so I feel a change of decoration is in order' the students looked up as Red and Gold banners lined the ceiling Dumbledore said 'Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup' Fred looked over at George and smiled George leaned in and kissed Fred passionately on the lips all around them were cheers George said 'We have everything what would you say if I asked you to marry me' Fred said 'I would say yes with all my heart'. Late that afternoon the students said their goodbyes and went their separate ways Fred, George and the others all went back to the burrow there was a lot of preparation to do for Fred and Georges wedding.

Two days passed and on a frosty winter morning the Weasley family were busy preparing for Fred and George's wedding Harry and Ron helped Mr Weasley put up the tent while Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs Weasley in the kitchen and as the night closed in the guests started to arrive Harry was stood talking to Tonks and Remus when he heard a familiar voice come from behind him he turned around and saw Sirius stood by the Christmas tree Harry ran over to him and hugged him tightly. The ceremony was short and soon the tent was filled with music as Fred and George took to the dancefloor for the first time and everyone was happy nobody imagined that the happy night could be ruined. As Ginny left the tent to go and bring Briar Rose down to the tent she had no idea she was being watched by Percy she entered Fred and George's bedroom and saw Percy stood in the dark he grabbed her around the throat and pushed her up against the wall he pulled her dress up and without any proper preparation he thrust into her Ginny screamed begging Percy to stop eventually Percy did stop and left her on the floor in Agony she stood up and braced herself on George's bedside table she carefully picked Briar Rose up and walked out of the burrow and across the field to the wedding tent Fred was stood talking to George Fred spotted something out of the corner of his eye he walked out of the tent and saw Ginny stumbling across the field towards him Fred ran over to her and caught her just as she collapsed Tonks and Remus followed George over to where Fred was Tonks took Briar Rose from Fred and tried to calm her down.

The wedding had come to a halt as everyone watched the sad scene that had unfolded before them Fred and George were desperately trying to save their sister but nothing they did seemed to be working Harry had gone to find Hermione with Ron. George held Ginny's hand as she began to writhe in pain Ginny said 'I'm so scared George' George said 'No don't be scared everything's going to be alright' Ginny said 'No you can't save me tell Harry that I love him' Fred said 'No Ginny come on open your eyes' but Ginny's eyes had gone still and her skin was as white as fallen snow Fred and George carefully carried their sister into the house and laid her down on her bed at the same time they heard Harry come through the front door Molly said 'Harry just wait here dear' Fred and George came downstairs Harry said 'What's happened where's Ginny' Fred said 'Harry' Harry said 'No where is she tell me where she is. No' Fred said 'Harry come on' Harry said 'No please go and get her please go and go and get her' Harry fought against Fred as he tried to give him a hug but eventually he gave in George walked over and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder everyone had lost a dear friend tonight and now Harry had to face the future alone. 


	3. Nobody should have to bury someone they love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley family are still grieving after Ginny's sudden death especially Fred and George which leads to Harry getting annoyed with the twins although the family have not long buried Ginny they are keen for Ron and Hermione's long awaited wedding to still go ahead which Harry thinks is not right and it prompts him to do something drastic which angers Hermione and tests his and Ron's friendship to breaking point. Upset at his behaviour Harry runs away and goes to stay with Sirius who might just be what Harry needed all along. Sirius thinks Harry should go to Hermione and Ron's wedding but Harry is not ready to face his friends not after everything he put them through.

The sun rose over the hill Fred turned over in his bed and came face to face with George Fred said 'I don't think I will ever get bored of waking up beside you' George smiled but said nothing Fred said 'You okay Georgie you know you can talk to me' George said 'I just can't believe Ginny's gone she was our sister our sweet innocent sister' Fred said 'I know my love and she will be missed'. Fred and George made their way downstairs to join the family for breakfast soon followed by Ron and Hermione making their way downstairs looking as if they hadn't slept a wink last night Molly said 'Good morning my dears any sign of Harry this morning' Ron said 'I knocked on his room on my way downstairs he just told me to go away' Molly said 'Poor lad he's taking Ginny's death really hard' George said 'We all are Mum but at least we have the manners to come downstairs for breakfast' George stood up and stormed out of the house Molly said 'Fred what's the matter with him' Fred said 'Isn't it obvious he's upset about Ginny I mean after all she did die in our arms Harry's not the only one with emotions in this house and it's time he learnt that'.

Fred walked down to the meadow behind the burrow where he found his brother hitting Bludgers at the targets Fred said 'How about we practice some combo's my love' George walked over to the shed and retrieved his and Fred's broomsticks George said 'Thanks for coming after me is it any wonder why I love you'. Molly watched Fred and George from the kitchen window she said 'I think I should go and apologise to them I should have known this would hit them like a tone of bricks' Arthur said 'I would leave them for a while dear they need some space' When Harry finally did come out from his room he saw that Remus and Tonks were sat with the Weasley's discussing something very important Molly said 'Harry my dear come and join us we're just discussing the happy event' Harry walked over to the armchair and said 'What happy events this then' Ron said 'It's mine and Hermione's wedding day mate I was hoping you'd be my best man' Harry said 'Does anyone remember that my wife died not long ago and already we're thinking about a bloody wedding' Fred said 'Harry I know what's happened has upset you but you have to move on we all do and having this wedding would be what Ginny would have wanted she would have wanted us all to be happy and remember her as she was' Harry walked over and pushed Fred over he said 'What do you know about my wife' George said 'Harry back off we knew Ginny very well better than you she was our sister after all' Fred stood up and carried Briar rose up to their bedroom George said 'You stay away from my brother and the baby am I clear potter' Harry pushed past George and left the burrow.  

 

The next morning Fred and George decided to go and lay some flowers on Ginny's grave at this time of year the fields were full of daisy's which had been Ginny's favourite flowers George said 'We miss you sis we wish you were here for the wedding' Fred said 'But we know you'll be there in spirit' George said 'But will she' Fred pulled George into a warm hug and said 'Come on sweetheart we have to try and stay positive not only for mum and dad but also because it's what she would have wanted' George said 'I know and I am trying to stay positive but it's just so hard because nobody should have to bury someone they love' Fred said 'She was so strong in life she'll always be with us'. As the evening closed in everyone had retired to bed but George couldn't sleep he pulled his dressing gown on and walked downstairs as quietly as he could he lit a candle and sat down in Ginny's chair beside the fire her favourite blanket still smelt of her and George could no longer hold back the tears that rolled down his cheeks Molly walked down the stairs and said 'George is that you' George looked up and said 'Sorry Mum I didn't meen to wake you' Molly said 'You didn't my boy do you want to talk about it' George said 'I don't really know what to say other than I feel stuck like there is nothing in the world that will change the way I feel' Molly wrapped her arms around her son and said 'Oh my boy you have so many things that should be making you smile your married you have a beautiful daughter and Ron is happy and finally ready to tie the knot aren't they all things worth smiling about' George said 'Your right mum and what's more is it's what Ginny would want isn't it she'd want me to be happy' Molly said 'Exactly my son'.

Suddenly from upstairs there was a lot of shouting George ran upstairs and saw Ron and Harry arguing on the landing Ron grabbed Harry and said 'You idiot what are you doing burning Hermione's wedding dress' Harry said 'Because I could I never wanted this wedding to happen yet why couldn't it wait another year' Fred said 'You expect my brother to postpone his wedding because you can't except your wife's death' Harry said 'Do you no what I can't stay here I'm leaving' George said 'Yeah well go on get out of here go on' Ron said 'Your dead to me your nothing I never want to see you again'. The whole family was thrown in chaos as Ron and Hermione's wedding fast approached Fred and George felt bad for her so they went into Diagon Alley to find Hermione a perfect wedding dress and eventually they spotted one in one of the formal wear shops Fred said 'George we can't really afford that' George said 'Actually we can Mum, Dad, Remus and Tonks all put some money into the box so we do have enough for this dress' Fred said 'You go and get it I want to go and get her some hair pins I think she'll like them'.

 

Harry Disaperated to Grimwald place in London where Sirius lived he knocked on the door and waited for Sirius to open the door Sirius opened the door and said 'Harry my boy I'm surprised to see you here I would have thought you'd be at the burrow for Ron and Hermione's wedding Tomorrow' Harry said 'I've never been into wedding's there a pointless ceremony' Sirius followed Harry into the kitchen and made them some butter beer Sirius said 'Come Harry spit it out I know somethings happened' Harry said 'It was just to soon it's like they'd forgotten all about her' Sirius said 'My boy I know Ginny was very special to you but maybe it is time to move on now I'm not taking their side but it doesn't do anyone good to cling onto death' Harry said 'I know your right Sirius but I never thought she'd die so soon' Sirius said 'Do you even know who killed her' Harry said 'No why do you' Sirius said 'It was Percy I heard him at the ministry two days ago saying how he'd killed his sister' Harry turned around and in a moment of anger he punched the nearest thing which happened to be the wall Sirius said 'Harry stop this isn't going to help anyone and Ginny would not want you to lose your temper like that would she' Harry smiled and said 'No your right she wouldn't have look I'm really tired I'm just going to go to bed'.

The next morning the Weasley family were busy preparing for the wedding Ron had just come out of the shower when there was a knock at his bedroom door he walked over and opened it stood out in the hallway were Fred and George Fred said 'Is she still in her room' Ron said 'I've tried going in she keeps telling me to go away I swear I'm never going to forgive Harry for this that wedding dress cost a fortune' George said 'You just concentrate on getting ready leave Hermione to us'. Fred and George walked upstairs to Hermione's room and knocked on the door Hermione walked over and opened the door George said 'There she is the beautiful bride' Hermione said 'Hardly I haven't even got a wedding dress anymore' Fred said 'Well we might be able to help with that. We felt so bad about what Harry did that we went out and bought you a new wedding dress' Hermione took the box from George and walked into the room closely followed by Fred and George they sat down on the sofa near the window Hermione walked into the bedroom dressed in a stunning white ball gown with long lace sleeves and a bodice covered in hundreds of crystals Hermione said 'Well how do I look' Fred said 'You look absolutely beautiful Hermione. Here I bought you these for your hair I hope you like them' Hermione took the long slender box and opened it and inside were a set of silver hair pins with rubies on the tops George said 'That's the first time I've seen her speechless my love which can meen only one thing she likes them' Hermione walked over and pulled Fred and George into a warm hug and said 'Thank you both so much you've made me so happy' George said 'Your family Hermione. Now we'd better go and get ready we'll leave you to finish getting ready'.

Meanwhile back at Grimwald place Harry had just gotten out and bed and made his way downstairs for breakfast as he entered the kitchen he saw Tonks, Remus and Sirius getting ready for the wedding Tonks was wearing a dark blue velvet dress and her hair was a luminous blonde Remus said 'Morning Harry shouldn't you be getting ready' Harry said 'No because I'm not going Ron and Hermione won't want me there' Tonks said 'Harry their your best friends with a simple apology everything could be like it was before' Harry said 'No it won't I've put them through so much today is their special day and it's best I stay away from the burrow today' Sirius said 'Alright Harry we'll see you later'. Hermione stood by the window looking at all the guests as they arrived at the burrow her hair was in a half up half down style all held in place with the beautiful hair pins Fred had given her she stepped into her purple heels and attached the veil clip securely to her hair just as there was a knock at the door Mr Weasley said 'Hermione are you ready it's time' Hermione opened the door Mr Weasley said 'You look beautiful my dear'.

 

Mr Weasley and Hermione walked down to the conservatory everyone stood up and the music started George said 'She looks beautiful Ron' Hermione eventually reached the end of aisle Ron turned and said 'You look absolutely beautiful Hermione where did the dress come from' Hermione said 'You have Fred and George to thank for that' as the ceremony started Harry arrived he quietly took a seat right at the back whilst Hermione and Ron were listening to vows Hermione's eyes darted to the back of the conservatory and she spotted Harry sat right at the back she turned to Ron and smiled after the ceremony had finished Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron Harry said 'I'm no good at apologies but I am really sorry about everything I've said and also for burning your wedding dress Hermione' Hermione said 'Come here Harry it's all forgotten we're pleased you came aren't we Ronald' Ron said 'Yeah we are mate'.

After the wedding Fred and George retired to their room leaving Hermione and Ron slow dancing in the conservatory Hermione said 'I'm glad we've made up with Harry it made the wedding better but there wouldn't have been a wedding if your brothers hadn't bought me the dress' Ron said 'Who knew they had style' Hermione said 'Your brothers can dress just as well as you can'. Fred was just in the shower when George walked in and started stripping out of his suit he joined Fred in the shower and slowly started kissing him on the lips Fred said 'We shouldn't have Sex without using a potion' George said 'Don't you want to have more children' Fred said 'Of course I do but I'm really tired and besides we have to be careful now' George said 'And why's that' Fred said 'Because I'm pregnant again about three weeks gone' George said 'Oh my god I'm so happy but why didn't you tell me' Fred said 'Because today wasn't about us it was about Hermione and Ron' George said 'Yeah your right brother I just can't believe it I'm actually speechless' Fred said 'Well that's a miracle my brother is speechless' George gently placed his hands on Fred's slightly swollen stomach and leaned forward and kissed his perfect lips before whispering 'I love you with all my heart' Fred said 'And I love you to the moon and back'.

 


End file.
